El Furia Nocturna Albino
by GiovannaGBG
Summary: Una nueva generación de jinetes de dragones vive en Berk. La paz en la isla termina cuando aparecen nuevas señales sobre Drago pero, ¿veinte años después? Hipo y Astrid siguen lidiando con la paternidad, mientras que su hijo no sabe si estaba lo suficientemente borracho para alucinar con un furia nocturna blanco.


**Cómo entrenar a tu dragón y los personajes originales de este no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Cressida Cowell y Dreamworks.**

 **Resumen:** ¿Quién me creería? Así me quedé una media hora, dudoso, cuestionándome lo que había pasado y sentado mientras veía en la misma dirección en la que se fue volando, según mis ojos, un Furia Nocturna color blanco.

Advertencias: ESTE FIC CONTENDRÁ EN UN FUTURO LEMON Y ESCENAS DE VIOLENCIA.

* * *

 **EL FURIA NOCTURNA ALBINO**

Por Giovanna GBG

. - . - . - .

Capítulo 1: "Alucinaciones de un borracho"

. - . - . - .

Llevaba dos horas golpeando con mis puños el saco de arena que colgué en el techo de mi habitación hace un par de años. Estaba furioso y agotado mentalmente. Otra vez el jefe de Berk me dejaba en claro frente al resto de los jefes del archipiélago lo mucho que tenía que mejorar y lo inmaduro que era la mayoría del tiempo.

No quería recordar la pelea, pero era inevitable volver a revivir en mi mente una y otra vez el bochorno por el cual había pasado. Sé que no debí abrir la boca y responder de mala gana a las bromas de uno de los jefes, el cual me llamado "pequeño mocoso". Para mí había sido muy normal la forma en que lo traté, ya que en casa por lo general entre jóvenes y adultos no hay muchas formalidades, pero al parecer ahí fue lo equivalente a cortarle la garganta con un hacha.

Me dolían los nudillos a pesar de haberlos cubierto con una de las vendas de mi abuela. Ya estaba lo suficientemente sucio, sudado y cansado como para detenerme y querer tomar un baño. Agarré ropa limpia y salí de mi casa camino a buscar el pequeño lago cerca de Punta Cuervo.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas? – escuché desde mis espaldas. Me di vuelta y me di cuenta que mi madre me veía una vez más con cara de burla. Ella siempre disfrutaba mis peleas, dice que frunzo el ceño de la misma manera desde que nací. Según ella, nací enojado.

\- A bañarme, huelo espantoso.

\- No sería la primera vez. ¿Volverás para cenar?

\- No lo sé, quizás lo haga en el gran salón con los chicos.

\- Si no llegas cuando sirva la comida asumiré que no llegarás, y lloraré en silencio mientras ceno sola con tu padre.

Me despedí con la mano y seguí caminando, no tenía ánimos de someterme a las típicas manipulaciones que me obligaban a comer la comida de mi madre, es horrenda.

Al llegar al lago, después de observar que no había nadie a mí alrededor, me desnudé y nadé un rato. Nunca he tenido muy claro cómo, pero el agua me relaja de una manera impresionante. El frío hace que me distraiga de mis preocupaciones, mientras que la concentración para flotar invade por completo mi mente, lo suficiente como para olvidarlo todo.

Flotando de espaldas empecé a perderme en mis pensamientos mientras contaba la cantidad de Terrores Terribles que pasaban volando. No entiendo cómo sobreviven esos pequeños reptiles, siempre los he encontrado un poco débiles e inútiles.

No sé cuánto tiempo habrá pasado, pero después de frotarme lo suficiente con aloe vera por cada rincón de mi cuerpo en el que llegan mis manos, me quedé acostado sobre la piedra en donde llegan los últimos rayos de sol de la tarde hasta que me sequé lo suficiente como para vestirme y volver.

. - . - . - .

Pasé por mi casa a abrigarme, ya que el frío (como siempre) empezaba a ser intolerable con las delgadas ropas que llevaba encima. Subí al techo y entré por la escotilla que creé especialmente para evitar los encuentros con mi familia cuando no estoy de ánimos. Fue una excelente idea ya que pude sentir el terrible olor de la comida de mamá.

Caminando al gran salón, aproveché de pasar a ver a los dragones en los establos. La mayoría ya dormía. Avancé a paso lento para no hacer mucho ruido hasta llegar donde Chimuelo y Tormenta. Los dos dormían apoyados uno junto al otro, me reí despacio por la tierna escena y salí, ya que había asumido que no tendríamos un vuelo nocturno esta noche. Además, el estómago ya empezaba a rugirme de hambre.

\- ¡Llegó el popular de la semana! – dijo uno de mis amigos con la intención de molestarme cuando entré al gran salón.

\- Cállate Niels, te gustaría recibir toda la atención que recibo yo – le respondí con tono burlón, mientras me sentaba en la mesa en la que se encontraban todos.

\- Te echamos de menos hoy durante el entrenamiento, la vida sin ti es difícil – me dijo Kaira mientras me abrazaba por detrás y me besaba las mejillas con energía – dejar de ver tu lindo rostro durante horas es una tortura.

\- Déjalo Kaira – dijo Kaysa – estoy segura que no viene con el humor de aguantar tus lengüetazos.

Debía admitirlo, necesitaba estar con mis amigos. Agradecí infinitamente que ninguno me interrogara sobre lo sucedido y solo trataran de alivianar la situación. Alcancé uno de los platos con salmón ahumado y empecé comer.

\- No seas niñita Einar, sírvete algo – dijo Niels mientras me regalaba lo que quedaba de su jarro.

\- ¡Si! Hoy inauguraremos uno de los juegos que le compramos a Jensen ayer. La ocasión lo amerita, hay que celebrar por el nuevo título de Arie. ¡A emborracharnos! – dijo Dag abrazando a su hermano, evidentemente ya un poco borracho por el color de sus pómulos y su imborrable sonrisa.

Así son mis amigos, buenos para jugar y celebrar. Constantemente buscan nuevos pasatiempos para divertirse. Cómo no hacerlo, si nuestra vida es relativamente simple y fácil, ya que hace varios años se vive en paz en el archipiélago. Tenemos tiempo de sobra para hacer lo que queramos y cuando queramos.

Los chicos se servían licor y jugaban con la nueva adquisición. Me mantuve al margen mientras me servía otro trozo de pescado y un par de papas. Hombres contra mujeres, "qué original" pensé en ese momento con sarcasmo mientras los veía competir con juegos de palabras y preguntas absurdas, mientras los perdedores tomaban un gran trago de sus jarros.

Kaira Lena y Kaysa Lynae son mellizas, hijas de Brutacio Thorston. Son exactamente iguales excepto por el color del cabello y la piel. Kaira es igual de rubia que su padre, con tez blanca y ojos azules. Kaysa es morena, igual que su madre, pero tiene los mismos ojos azules que Kaira. Ambas son mejores amigas y se llevan increíble. Tienen la divertida capacidad de adivinar lo que está pensando la otra. Son el alma del grupo, y ambas son mis mejores amigas. Nos hicimos muy cercanos cuando su madre, Helmi, falleció cuando eran pequeñas. Mientras Brutacio luchaba contra la depresión que este hecho le causó, ellas pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo en mi casa, cuidadas por mi madre y mi abuela.

Arie Svante y Dag Thorlak son los hijos de Patapez Ingerman y Heather. Son increíblemente diferentes uno del otro, pero tan inteligentes como sus padres. Arie, además de ser uno de los jinetes de dragones más reconocidos del archipiélago, trabaja junto a mi abuela aprendiendo sobre salud y curación. Dag, por su lado, trabaja con Bocón en la herrería, y tiene una facilidad increíble para crear armas. Son los vikingos tradicionales del grupo, los que les gusta beber y comer. Conocen a gran parte de la isla por sus trabajos, y siempre nos traen las nuevas noticias y secretos que corren por el pueblo.

Niels Bálder y Siv Siriana son los hijos de Brutilda y Patán Mocoso Jorgenson. Niels tiene el mismo humor que su padre, burlón y sarcástico. Siv es más seria y discreta, pero tiene una personalidad muy fuerte y dominante. Entre el pueblo se cree que los dioses le otorgaron a Niels, al ser el menor de los dos, todo el humor que no obtuvo Siv. Ambos trabajan en la academia y son instructores de los jinetes más jóvenes. Actualmente con Siv no hablamos mucho, ya que cuando éramos adolescentes hubo muchos rumores amorosos entre nosotros que desgastaron lo poco que habíamos construido algún día. Aun así nos llevamos bien y no hay rencor.

\- Vamos Einar, te toca – me dijo Siv.

\- Hablo en serio. Que no haya aparecido en todo el día no significa que no haya hecho nada tampoco. Estoy muy cansado, quiero comer y acostarme – respondí tratando de ser serio, sabiendo que no iba a lograr nada, me quedaría de todas formas.

\- Hagamos un trato – me dijo Niels de modo desafiante – enfrentémonos en fuerza de brazos. Si ganas, te vas. Si gano, te quedas y te tomas un gran trago del nuevo licor que creó Arie.

\- No seas idiota. Nunca te he ganado – le respondí.

\- Por eso lo digo, idiota

\- Einar, necesitas distraerte – me dijo Kaysa mientras me acariciaba el hombro – te conocemos. Llegarás a tu casa, entrarás por la escotilla y te quedarás ahí contando quizás que cosa ahora. Eres experto para desperdiciar el día procrastinando cuando estás desanimado. No nos mientas diciendo que dormirás. Aprovecha de pasar tiempo con nosotros antes de que tengas que irte a Calvario.

Los seis charlatanes me miraron con ojos de dragón arrepentido. Pasé mi mano por la nuca y me rasqué mientras ponía cara de sufrimiento. Si me quedaba llegaría tarde a mi casa, lo que podría significar una gran rabia de parte de mamá, pero más me daba miedo mi padre. Pero no quería quedarme solo tampoco, contando insectos, los agujeros del techo de mi habitación o alguna otra estupidez como dijo Kaysa.

\- ¿Qué licor hiciste esta vez Arie? – respondí con una media sonrisa mientras el resto ponía cara triunfante.

. - . - . - .

\- Dime por qué debo discutir constantemente contigo sobre tu irresponsabilidad – decía mi padre mientras me veía entrar silenciosamente por la escotilla.

\- Dime por qué estás dentro de mi habitación – le respondí yo mientras pisaba el suelo.

\- Quiero que bajes, conversaremos seriamente.

Mientras bajábamos por la escalera, mi madre se percató de mi llegaba y nos siguió hasta llegar al fuego del recibidor, el cual ya se estaba apagando.

\- Quiero que me entiendas Einar – siguió mi padre mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones que Bocón nos había fabricado – no hago esto para molestarte, lo hago para enseñarte. Eres muy importante para la isla, para el pueblo y para nosotros como familia. No puedes destruir esa imagen paseándote borracho a mitad de la noche, gritando con el resto de tus amigos y despertando a los demás.

\- No estaba gritando, eran Niels y Arie – dije con la cabeza agachada. Me sentía excesivamente mal, mareado y arrepentido. Sabía que me merecía este sermón.

\- Me da lo mismo, estabas tú ahí y eso significa que eres partícipe.

Mi padre se recostó cansado, se tapó los ojos con una de sus manos y después la arrastró por su cabeza hasta terminar en su nuca y rascársela.

\- No estamos decepcionados de ti Einar, pero necesitamos que estés en el mismo bando que nosotros – siguió mi madre tratando de alivianar la situación – estamos en medio de muchos cambios en la isla y en el archipiélago. No eres ignorante a lo que está sucediendo, ¿cierto?

\- Lo sé, Drago – dije con desprecio.

A pesar de que Drago falleció hace muchos años, últimamente estaba sucediendo algo muy extraño que despertó su recuerdo. Desde hace días han llegado restos de armaduras de dragones flotando en el mar a las islas aledañas. Parte de estas armaduras tienen el sello del ejército de Drago. Además, mi padre encontró en su última excursión restos de fogatas en islas deshabitadas. Al principio no le importó, pero cuando nos enteramos de las apariciones de los extraños objetos en la última reunión anual de jefes, su actitud cambió completamente. No olvido su cara al escuchar la noticia, es un buen y chistoso recuerdo dentro de todo.

\- En tres días será el concejo de jefes extraordinario que convocó el jefe de Calvario, y tú debes acompañarme – dijo mi padre mirando el suelo mientras enderezaba su pantalón alrededor de la prótesis de la pierna – estoy nervioso, necesito de tu apoyo.

\- Que irónico que quieras apoyo de alguien como yo, tan inmaduro.

\- Y lo eres, de manera impresionante – dijo mi madre mirando amenazadoramente a mi padre para que no se le ocurriera decir algo que empeorara la situación – como todos lo fuimos a tu edad. Mientras más creces, más te das cuenta de lo mucho que le falta a madurar a la gente menor que uno. Imagínate lo que debe pensar Valka de nosotros, unos padres irresponsables que perdieron a su hijo de 5 años más de 20 veces porque te escapabas a buscar escamas de dragón para coleccionarlas.

Tanto mi padre como yo nos reímos por el recuerdo. Terminaron poniéndome en el cuello un collar de pesuñas de cabra que sonaban al chocar entre ellas para que se dieran cuenta cuando me movía.

\- Tienes 18 años, te queda mucho por delante, pero eso no significa que no nos sintamos orgullosos de todo lo que eres ahora Einar. A tu padre nunca se le ha dado bien el aclarar sus ideas en la cabeza antes de dejarlas salir al mundo.

\- Sé más que nadie lo difícil que es ser el hijo del jefe – dijo mi padre para detener las críticas de mi madre hacia él – y quizás por eso te exijo tanto, porque así lo hicieron conmigo, y en esto estoy convertido actualmente. Eres distraído, desinteresado en la política y bueno para desaparecer, igual que yo. Eres mi sangre y la sangre de tu madre, y no puedo estar más agradecido por ello, pero por lo mismo me preocupa entrenarte de la mejor manera.

Se levantó, se acercó a mí y cruzó su brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

\- Perdóname por lo que dije en la última reunión, fue un error, pero que tú sigas recordándolo constantemente ya es error tuyo.

Le sonreí en señal de perdón, pero en verdad solo quería volver a mi habitación, no estaba pensando con claridad y necesitaba recostarme.

\- Ya, hora de dormir. Mañana es un nuevo día y ya sabes lo malhumorado que se pone tu padre cuando lo despierto.

Subimos los tres por la escalera, y antes de entrar a mi habitación pude ver a mis padres tomarse de la mano mientras entraban a la suya. Aunque muchas veces tengo diferencias con mis padres, con mi papá en especial, los prefiero a ellos frente los demás que hay en la isla. Ser el jefe no debe ser fácil para él tampoco.

Me recosté en mi cama después de abrir la escotilla para dejar entrar el aire. Agarré una de mis libretas y me puse a dibujar.

Mi habitación está llena de mis dibujos. La mayoría son dragones y flores. Me puse a dibujar la silueta del bosque que se veía en la parte inferior de la escotilla. Estaba esperando que se me pasara lo poco que me quedaba del mareo, para así comer algo pequeño y dormir. Si dormía en ese momento, despertaría a mitad de la noche con hambre, y salir de mi cama con el frío de la noche nunca ha sido buena opción.

Después de desechar tres hojas de mi libreta, por fin hice un dibujo que me satisfacía. Lo arranqué y lo pegué en el sector de mi habitación en el que se encontraban los dibujos similares. Después de eso, me acerqué a la escotilla para mirar hacia afuera un poco antes de cerrarla e ir a buscar algo para comer.

Mientras estiraba el brazo para alcanzar la cuerda con la que tiraría la puerta de la escotilla vi algo volar por sobre los árboles a lo lejos muy velozmente. Extrañado, puse atención tratando de adivinar cuál de los dragones se había levantado. Entrecerré los ojos para mirar mejor y esperar una nueva aparición, la cual no llegaba. Iba a realizar la maniobra por segunda vez cuando lo vi de nuevo, pero aún no había sido capaz de reconocerlo.

Bajé rápidamente las escaleras, salí por la puerta y me acerqué un poco al borde de la colina de mi casa que daba a la vista del bosque. Ahí lo vi, volando de manera extraña, entrando y saliendo de los árboles.

\- Acércate, acércate, acércate – decía despacio mientras buscaba una mejor vista, pero no, no había lugar en el que vería mejor.

Lo observé distante hasta que lo vi acercándose al pueblo pero en dirección a la bahía. Estaba nublado por lo que la luz de la luna no alumbrada nada. Antes de llegar a la playa y perderse por el horizonte, pasó cerca de una de las torres de control que iluminaban el puerto.

No podía creerlo. Me quedé parado hasta que no pude seguirle con la vista. No era posible, nadie nunca los había encontrado. No sabía si despertar a mi padre, a mi madre, a mi abuela, a uno de los chicos o simplemente asumir que fue una alucinación gracias a mi borrachera y volver a acostarme. Total, ¿Quién me creería?

\- Thor santísimo.

Así me quedé una media hora, dudoso, cuestionándome lo que había pasado y sentado mientras veía en la misma dirección en la que se fue volando, según mis ojos, un Furia Nocturna color blanco.

* * *

 **Notas**

¡Hola! Después de muchos años vuelvo a fanfiction con una nueva idea. Espero les guste, ya que me venía rondando en la cabeza hace mucho tiempo y decidí trabajar con ella.

Espero le den una oportunidad y dejen reviews para saber sus apreciaciones es una historia con grandes acontecimientos! Pero hay que partir de a poco o no? El tipo de narración quizás vaya cambiando capítulo a capítulo.

Ojalá les haya gustado percatarse de que se trata de la nueva generación de jinetes de dragones, pero eso no significa que los antiguos personajes no vayan a tener protagonismo.

Con cariño,

 **Giovanna GBG**


End file.
